D'or et d'émeraude
by Haganetan
Summary: Quand Lily, en dépit des mauvaises manières de Sirius, s'amuse de sa syntaxe moyenâgeuse, et qu'il en abuse à outrance.   Sirius/Lily


Être mignonne n'était pas le truc de Lily. Être gênée l'était, en revanche. Aussi, lorsque James Potter lui faisait la cour, elle camouflait ses joues rouges et regards dérobés sous une irritation remarquable dont elle forçait souvent la vigueur. Rougir et détourner les yeux aurait probablement été source de malentendus, et, certaine de la montée en puissance de l'acharnement du jeune homme si elle se laissait aller à son trouble, elle affichait, après une fine sélection, les sentiments que sa séduction animait en elle. Agacement, colère, fureur. Mais, si exagérées ces réactions étaient-elles, elles n'étaient pas totalement feintes, et ce ne serait pas demain la veille qu'elle succomberait à cet imbécile.

- Lily, tout va bien ? questionna Jean, sa voisine en classe d'arithmancie, la remarquant particulièrement distraite et les yeux dans le vague.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant, rassurant ainsi son amie sa plaisante grimace fit pourtant bientôt place à un rictus de frustration lorsque, baissant les yeux sur son parchemin, elle découvrit avec un certain dépit la volumineuse tâche d'encre qui ornait le troisième paragraphe de son cours. Soigneusement calligraphiés au dessous, les mots encore saufs semblaient se resserrer loin de la sombre intruse. « Complétude », « Nombre intime » et « Probabilité d'expansion » se détachaient du lot, tels les fiers survivants au raz de marée de la déconcentration de Lily. Froissant le parchemin dans sa paume, la jeune femme songea que même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas là, Potter et ses avances lui pourrissaient la vie. A la fin du cours, elle se rendit donc à la bibliothèque dans le but de recopier ce que son inattention lui avait fait manquer. Dans le fond, caché derrière le rayon Soins aux Créatures Magiques, elle y retrouva Remus, son camarade préfet, comme souvent attablé aux côtés d'une pile de livres plus ou moins impressionnante. Lily le salua d'un signe de tête et s'assit face à lui, dégainant plume, encrier, parchemins noircis et vierges.

- Je croyais que tu appréciais l'arithmancie ? murmura Remus, énigmatique.

- Je l'apprécie, maugréa t-elle.

C'était vrai. L'arithmancie n'était pas aussi compliquée que les rumeurs le présageaient, comptant plutôt sur l'utilisation de vieilles notions que sur la complexité et la vivacité de l'esprit. En somme, ce cours était plutôt reposant, autant que l'était le ton monocorde du professeur Vector. Remus étouffa un léger rire, désignant distraitement l'encre tâchant son écriture ronde.

- Je suppose… fatiguée, marmonna t-elle, les joues roses. J'ai somnolé. C'est vrai ! s'exclama t-elle en voyant le sourire de Remus s'agrandir.

- Je ne te demande pas d'explication, répondit-il, mutin, en refermant un livre d'un geste sec.

Une heure plus tard, ils rejoignaient ensemble la salle commune des Griffondor, plongés dans une discussion passionnée au sujet d'Ulrich le Follingue. C'est après avoir affirmé, bien contre l'avis de Lily, que le célèbre sorcier avait usé d'un calamar, et non d'un poulpe, en guise de couvre-chef qu'il gagna son dortoir. Ne sachant quoi faire de son temps libre, Lily se laissa tomber sur le sofa non loin de l'âtre, et s'y assoupit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le soleil était couché depuis longtemps et une cape reposait sur ses épaules. Repoussant promptement le vêtement, la jeune femme se maudit d'avoir baissé sa garde. Se montrer ainsi sans défense et en public était un véritable appel à la perversité de Potter.

Mais plus important, elle devait parler à Remus et lui faire entendre raison.

- Pott… commença t-elle tandis qu'elle se levait.

Pourtant il n'y avait nulle trace de Potter, ni de qui que ça soit d'autre. Il était en progrès, songea t-elle. Si précautionneux avait-il été envers elle, il semblait avoir renoncé à lui imposer sa présence jusqu'à son réveil. Elle rougit de gêne à sa certitude de trouver le jeune homme auprès d'elle dès la première occasion. Se mordant les lèvres, elle replia consciencieusement la cape, observant d'un œil expert l'attache argentée, et la déposa sur la table basse non loin de là, avant de détourner ses pensées sur la satisfaction de faire reconnaitre à Remus que pour une fois, il avait eu tort – et que ses connaissances sur l'histoire d'un monde qui lui était plus familier qu'à elle n'étaient pas illimitées. Son sourire se fit narquois lorsqu'elle quitta la salle commune pour aller diner.

- Vous auriez du me réveiller, reprocha t-elle à ses amies en s'asseyant à leurs côtés dans la Grande Salle.

- Pardon, s'avança Alice, à sa droite, mais tu avais l'air tranquille, et que j'entends bien que tu dors mal, la nuit…

Lily balaya d'un geste de la main les mots de son amie et se tourna vers sa gauche, là où elle avait repéré Black en entrant, et où elle s'attendait à voir Remus. Pourtant, il n'était pas là. Lily retint son impatience et tendit le bras vers le plat de haricots. Lorsqu'elle n'y tint plus, elle interpella Black et lui demanda où était son ami. Il sembla gêné un instant, mais c'était sans compter sur le soutien un peu nigaud de Potter :

- Il est malade, mais je suis sur que je peux t'aider à sa place, si ce n'est que ça, affirma t-il avec un grand sourire.

Voilà qui ruinait le semblant de bonne impression qu'elle avait eu de lui en s'éveillant sous sa cape.

- Ce n'était pas pour réclamer de l'aide, répliqua t-elle d'un ton sec.

- On peut lui transmettre un message ? demanda Black avant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans une cuisse de poulet.

Lily se figea, surprise par la voracité du jeune homme. Camouflant une grimace derrière un visage impassible, elle songea que la gourmandise des garçons – puisque cette tare semblait caractéristique du genre – était parfois répugnante comment pouvaient-ils ingérer de si grandes quantités de nourriture, si rapidement ? Remus n'était pas ainsi, se rassura t-elle. Remus était soigné. Décidément, il méritait bien un peu de repos avant que la jeune femme lui apporte la preuve de sa méprise.

- Sans façon, finit-elle par répondre, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage.

Et avec une délicatesse peut-être trop poussée, elle enfourna une pleine fourchette de haricots.

- Tu pourrais les retenir ! gronda Lily. Tes copains nous ont fait perdre quatre-vingt points en une journée ! Tu es préfet, ou quoi ?

- C'est pour cette raison mesquine que McGonagall m'a nommé préfet, mais j'avoue ne pas toujours avoir le cœur à les rabrouer.

Remus poussa un soupir emprunt de désespoir, ce à quoi Lily répondit par un grognement à peine intelligible, signifiant plus ou moins « grmbl je ne crois plus à tes jérémiades, Lupin, arrête tes fausses déprimes grmbl ». Le préfet échappa un éclat de rire. Si James la voyait ainsi, la-grâce-la-distinction-et-la-douceur-toutes-incarnées, grommeler contre lui et Sirius ! La jeune femme se renfrogna, retenant quelques remarques bien senties préparées lors de la convalescence du jeune homme. Ils poursuivirent donc leur ronde dans un silence confortable, jusqu'à ce que, touchée par une illumination, Lily brise la quiétude de leur parcours.

- Au fait Remus, minauda t-elle, tu avais tort, à propos du chapeau d'Ulrich le Follingue !

- Je sais, murmura t-il doucement, c'est une méduse, ce qui fait que tu avais aussi tort que moi.

Abattue, la préfète interrompit son chemin, et c'est comme dans un état second qu'elle vit son partenaire ôter sa cape et la lui jeter sur la tête. Avec un sourire, elle l'ajusta à ses épaules puis se remit en route, s'accrochant au bras de Remus en guise de remerciement. Elle lui conta avec amusement comme Potter avait découvert la notion de subtilité en s'assurant que le froid ne dérangerait pas son sommeil, et Remus rit.

- Ton verdict ? demanda t-il. La cape de James est-elle chaude ?

Lily rougit, et pour donner le change, frappa de son poing l'épaule de son compagnon. Elle allait protester de vive voix lorsque ce dernier lui fit signe de se taire. Intriguée, elle le suivit à pas de loup jusqu'au bout du couloir, et, prête à réprimander quelque élève sorti de sa tour après le couvre-feu, se pencha contre le mur. Retenant son souffle, elle tourna lentement la tête vers le couloir de gauche pour apercevoir… rien. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se retourna vers Remus qui haussa les épaules d'un air trop serein pour être honnête. Elle savait trop bien que les intuitions du jeune homme étaient perpétuellement véridiques. Agacée, elle inspira profondément et frappa bruyamment ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Le claquement sonore figea de surprise son homologue, mais pas seulement. Derrière lui, elle jura voir le froissement d'une tenture.

- D'accord, d'accord, on est démasqués, s'éleva une voix familière.

Et là où la jeune femme avait senti un imperceptible mouvement apparurent Potter, Black et Pettigrow, encore pressés les uns contre les autres. En un mouvement vif, Potter replia une sorte de tissu argenté avant de le glisser dans sa robe de sorcier et de lever les yeux vers elle, son expression teintée d'arrogance.

- Je reconnais que ta technique s'affine, ricana Remus.

- Et toi, tu allais les couvrir ! La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Préfet indigne ! Homme corrompu !

La réprimande de Lily ne devait pas être bien impressionnante puisqu'elle entendit un rire étouffé dans son dos. Faisant volte face, elle scruta Black avec toute l'agressivité dont elle était capable, parvenant finalement à lui faire perdre son sourire. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, bientôt imité par ses acolytes. Remus s'autorisa un gloussement vite rabroué.

- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre la coupe, prononça la préfète entre ses dents. Mais peut-être que le jour où vous ne parviendrez pas à regagner les points que vous avez fait perdre à notre maison, vous vous calmerez.

- Quelle patriote, plaisanta Black, et Lily ne parvint pas à retenir un sourire.

- Très juste, répondit-elle. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vous retirer trente points. Ne me provoquez pas, prévint-elle en pinçant les lèvres, ou ce sera plus.

- Mais Lily… commença James.

Le temps d'un claquement de langue, et Black et Pettigrow s'étaient empressés de faire taire leur complice. Tandis que Remus observait, narquois, l'autorité croissante de Lily sur ses amis, cette dernière ne semblait pas encore comprendre que, loin de se satisfaire de rentrer à la tour la queue entre les jambes, les trois compères s'étaient fait un devoir de terminer la ronde avec eux. Lorsqu'elle le réalisa, ils étaient de retour dans la salle commune, et elle se chamaillait avec Remus.

Lily suivit Pettigrow des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs masculins. Ce fut la voix enjôleuse de Potter qui la tira de son analyse, lui assénant un nouveau compliment absurde avant de gagner à son tour les escaliers. Elle allait exiger vengeance de la part de Remus, pourtant, celui-ci avait su se faire discret et avait déjà disparu.

- Black ! Fais souffrir Potter pour moi, tu veux ? Quémanda t-elle, jetant son dévolu sur le dernier. Tu as la permission de la future femme de sa vie, le coupa t-elle sarcastiquement en le voyant prêt à protester. Oh, et attends. Elle alla chercher la cape, qui depuis la veille, trônait toujours au coin de la table basse, pliée par ses bons soins. Lily avait été surprise que personne ne la récupère, mais puisqu'elle avait Black sous la main... Elle lui tendit le vêtement, ses traits plus détendus. Remercie-le, murmura t-elle avant de reprendre du poil de la bête : mais que ça ne t'empêche pas de lui faire comprendre que l'on ne contrarie ainsi pas une fille !

Black sourit, l'air évasif.

- A qui demandes-tu une pareille faveur ? Tu veux que je fasse valoir auprès de mon meilleur ami l'honneur de son adversaire de toujours ?

- Je ne l'aurais pas formulé ainsi, mais oui. Tes expressions sont vraiment moyenâgeuses !

De concert d'un éclat de rire, elle administra une petite frappe sur la tête de Black.

- J'aime bien ça, poursuivit-elle.

Black se figea, yeux écarquillés.

- Ta syntaxe d'un autre temps. Ça te confère une galanterie que tu n'as pas, expliqua t-elle d'un ton espiègle. Comme quoi on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Le jeune homme sembla se détendre et esquissa un semblant de révérence, sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien, alors je me retire, dit-il d'un ton solennel. Je vous souhaite une douce nuit, damoiselle.

- Merci, Black. rétorqua t-elle, volontairement familière.

Et Lily tourna les talons sous le regard amusé du jeune homme. Quatre à quatre, il monta les escaliers menant à son dortoir, mais le rire de la préfète ne se tut que lorsqu'il referma derrière lui la porte de chêne. Veillant à ne pas réveiller ses amis, il posa doucement la cape au pied de son lit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Le visage enfoui dans son oreiller, Lily attrapa son réveil sur la table de chevet et le jeta au sol avec toute la force que son bras engourdi lui permettait d'user. Cela ne fit pas taire l'engin. Pire, le choc de la machine s'écrasant par terre avait attiré les grondements de ses voisines de chambre, pestant contre la volonté des bons élèves persistant à se lever tôt durant le week-end. La jeune femme émergea lentement de sous les couvertures, les cheveux ébouriffés et la bouche pâteuse, et entreprit d'éteindre la sonnerie infernale que dégageait la chose. Le dilemme n'en fit pas sa proie bien longtemps : ses yeux encore non habitués à la lumière du jour ne réclamaient que la protection des draps sur sa tête, aussi se recoucha t-elle sans plus de cérémonie. Pourquoi avait-elle laissé son réveil la sortir du sommeil aux aurores ?

- Lily… Lily ! Est-ce que tu es malade ? s'enquit la personne penchée sur la silhouette ensommeillée de la jeune femme, laquelle secoua lentement la tête. Il est midi ! Dépêche-toi si tu veux déjeuner !

La préfète se redressa brusquement dans son lit, se remémorant la raison qui l'avait poussée à vouloir se lever si tôt. Au dessus de la pile de vêtement préparée la veille, il y avait la cape de Remus, qu'elle avait oublié de lui rendre. Or, elle connaissait le penchant du jeune homme pour les balades matinales – bien qu'elle ne le comprenne pas toujours – et par le froid mordant des matinées de décembre, il ne faisait pas bon sortir sans être bien couvert. Soudain, elle eut peur d'avoir privé son ami d'une de ses plus régulières habitudes. Ce poids sur la conscience, un quart d'heure suffit à la rendre sortable, avant qu'elle ne se lance dans la salle commune, la cape de Remus sous le bras. Elle était déserte. Evidemment, songea Lily, tout le monde était parti manger, à cette heure. Elle dévala donc les étages et manqua de tomber au pied des escaliers du grand hall, sous les yeux du petit groupe de personnes débouchant des portes donnant sur le parc. Quelqu'un l'interpella, et c'est le souffle court qu'elle se tourna vers Remus.

- Justement, je te cherchais ! s'exclama t-elle d'un air coupable. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai oublié de te rendre ta cape hier, et je voulais te la donner ce matin, mais j'ai raté l'heure, je… Excuse-moi, il fait froid et je savais que tu voudrais sortir…

- Du calme, la rassura son ami, ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil juste pour une cape ! J'ai emprunté celle de James, tout va bien !

Lily hocha la tête en observant qu'effectivement, Remus était chaudement vêtu et n'avait pas à craindre le moindre rhume. Néanmoins, elle lui tendit l'habit qu'elle avait gardé sous le bras et présenta de nouvelles excuses. Le jeune homme sourit en manipulant le col de sa propre cape – celle de Potter – jouant de l'attache entre ses doigts c'est ce qui attira l'attention de Lily : cette cape avait pour seule fibule un bouton vermeil, brillant à ses yeux par l'absence d'anneau d'argent.

- Est-ce que c'est la seule cape de Potter ? demanda t-elle, perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas… Je crois bien, pourquoi ?

Elle chassa sa question d'un geste de la main, et ils se rendirent bras dessus bras dessous dans la Grande Salle. Lily rayonnait. Finalement, Potter n'avait pas le tact qu'elle lui avait prêté. En revanche, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à Gryffondor qui lui avait prêté attention. Et n'importait par qui que ce soit, il était toujours agréable de se sentir choyée.

Lily bondit en avant, ne voulant pas se faire distancer trois mètres devant elle, Alice et Misha s'enfuyaient en direction du lac, riant aux éclats. La rousse rattrapa rapidement ses amies, leur fit signe de s'arrêter. La neige, qui leur arrivait à mi-mollet, perturbait leur course, et les jeunes femmes se contentèrent d'apprécier son craquement sous leurs pieds. Tout en parlant chiffons et garçons, elles rejoignirent la rive de l'étang gelé. D'un accord tacite, elles s'élancèrent sur la surface en riant. L'hiver à Poudlard émerveillait vraiment Lily. A Londres, où elle vivait, la froide saison ne se manifestait qu'à grand renfort d'intempéries humides, de verglas sur l'asphalte, et de vents du nord-est. Ici, la neige abondante et l'épaisse couche de glace qu'était devenue la surface des eaux stagnantes était un appel à sa puérilité.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se tassa sur elle-même, prête à bondir sur son amie Alice, lorsque toutes les trois s'effondrèrent sur les fesses. Lily leva un regard furieux sur Potter et sa clique, qui, cachés derrière un talus, riaient de leur petite mascarade. Un sort de bloque-jambes ? La jeune femme se libéra de l'enchantement et, tapant du pied, défia le lunetteux de la rejoindre et répéter cette blague stupide. Remus et Pettigrow furent les seuls à quitter leur cachette.

- Au moins deux types honnêtes, grinça Lily entre ses dents. Black, Potter ! N'essayez même pas de fuir !

Et contre toute attente, Misha accourut vers elle, avec l'évidente intention de la plaquer au sol. Pas assez rapide pour esquiver, Lily retomba dans un bruit sourd, sous le choc de la traîtrise de son amie. De rage, elle frappa ses petits poings contre la glace. Elle réalisa son erreur lorsqu'elle perçut un vague craquement sous ses coups. Déjà, le sol se fissurait sous son corps, et ramper hors de la zone de danger semblait trop fastidieux… Et trop long… Une plaque sembla se détacher du reste de la surface et Lily sentit son poids tomber, emporté par la glace brisée. Intérieurement, elle jura.

_- Levicorpus_ !

Ce fut comme si on l'empoignait par la cheville pour la soulever dans les airs, et la jeune femme, une fois sortie de son ahurissement, songea qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais été si ridicule – et surtout pas devant Potter, d'ailleurs, lui faire subir pareille humiliation était à coup sur une de ses idées tordues… Se retournant tant bien que mal, c'est Black qu'elle aperçut baguette à la main, les yeux rivés sur elle. D'une voix tout à fait tranquille, et pas comme s'il tenait la dignité de la préfète au bout de sa baguette, il conseilla à Misha et Alice de regagner la terre ferme.

- Ça te dérangerait de me laisser redescendre ? demanda t-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle se sentit baisser en altitude, dangereusement proche de la surface de l'eau.

- Black ! scanda la jeune femme d'un ton autoritaire. Si tu fais _ça_…

Il rigola, imité par Potter, avant de la ramener auprès d'eux. Son air bougon tandis qu'elle réajustait son écharpe égaya d'autant plus les deux compères, et Black lui asséna un petit coup sur la tête, ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux au passage. Elle s'en indigna, pour la forme, mais son attention était accaparée par le cou du jeune homme, où logeait l'attache fermée de sa cape, un anneau argenté.

- Merci, murmura t-elle d'une voix blanche avant de faire volte face.

- De rien, s'esclaffa t-il dans son dos tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Je suis ton obligé !

La jeune femme rejoignit en courant ses amies sur l'autre rive, qui débattaient du sujet « Lily et Potter ». Rassemblant ses cheveux roux dans son écharpe, elle écouta les raisons, selon Alice et Misha, de la non-réaction de Potter devant le spectacle de sa dulcinée en danger.

- Il abandonne le combat, supposa Alice.

- Il serait tombé amoureux d'une autre ? continua Misha.

- Ou Black a simplement été plus rapide, soupira Lily en plongeant ses mains dans les grandes poches de sa parka.

Ses amies acquiescèrent, sceptiques, avant d'entreprendre la construction d'une luge.

On n'entendait que les échos des derniers élèves se pressant afin de ne pas violer le couvre-feu. Pour ce qui était du reste, la pluie battant contre les fenêtres et le vent sifflant dans les meurtrières suffisaient à emplir l'air d'une atmosphère pesante et électrique. Lily frissonna à l'entente du tonnerre, terrible tambour non loin du château. Remus, à côté d'elle, appuya une main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort. Lui ne semblait pas impressionné par la nuit tempétueuse qui se profilait. La préfète soupira et entama l'ascension de la tour d'astronomie à sa suite. Bizarrement, une fois atteint le sommet du premier escalier, son ami se figea, se décalant juste à temps pour éviter un choc avec sa collègue.

- Qu'est-ce qui se… Black !

Lily se tut devant le spectacle de Black et de sa copine – l'était-elle seulement vraiment ? – serrés l'un contre l'autre au coin du palier. Elle s'empourpra et se rapprocha instinctivement de Remus. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Black pour trouver sujet à ricaner.

- Oh, Remus et Evans, après le couvre-feu, dans la tour d'astronomie ? railla t-il, rhétorique.

- C'est à fin purement scolaire, répondit-elle rapidement, montrant le télescope qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

La fille que Black cachait derrière lui souffla un rapide au revoir puis s'enfuit en courant sous l'œil réprobateur de la préfète.

- Je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas étaler tes mœurs perverses devant moi, dit-elle à Black, hautaine.

Elle détourna la tête d'un geste sec, menton en l'air, et chercha Remus des yeux. Celui-ci semblait cependant déjà avoir disparu, merveilleusement discret dans des situations gênantes telles que celles-ci. La jeune femme pesta contre lui, le maudissant de lui avoir confié le soin de clore l'entrevue et de punir Black. Vil Remus ! songea t-elle en contractant la mâchoire.

- Sois indulgente sur le retrait de points, souffla le jeune homme en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène.

- Pourquoi je le serais ? gronda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour satisfaire ton patriotisme ?

Lily ricana d'un air cynique, camouflant son réel amusement.

- Je suis une patriote de Poudlard avant tout, Black, même si ça me fait mal d'enlever des points à ma propre maison, crois-moi. Tes bêtises sont plutôt difficiles à compenser, dans leur genre.

Black baissa la tête, l'air malheureux.

- Et s'il n'y avait que les tiennes ! soupira t-elle. Vingt points…

- Cinq, la coupa t-il.

- Quinze, pas un de moins.

- Dix, susurra t-il. S'il te plaît.

A renforts de grands yeux suppliants et de voix tremblante, il finit par l'emporter, et la préfète regretta aussitôt d'avoir cédé si facilement. Prochainement, elle devrait penser à s'immuniser contre les techniques trop persuasives du jeune homme. Black redressa la tête, rayonnant, et avança d'un pas vers elle. Lily se méfia de ses yeux gris emprunts de malice.

- Sur ce, je vous quitte, murmura t-il en happant sa main. Dame Lily, continua t-il en y posant un baiser, que vos rêves soient doux.

Il se redressa, sourit d'un air espiègle et descendit les escaliers.

- Rentre bien, chevalier Black, et rapidement, je te le conseille ! lança t-elle à son attention, ne sachant s'il l'entendrait.

La préfète soutint le dos de sa main à portée de regard, et lentement, en approcha ses doigts. Elle figea son geste, un moment immobile, puis, ajustant la sangle de son télescope sur son épaule, reprit son chemin vers les hauteurs de la tour. Remus avait déjà installé son propre télescope, son matériel de prise de notes et créé une bulle étanche à la pluie.

- Vous y avez mis le temps, commenta t-il simplement lorsqu'elle le rejoignit. Combien ?

- Dix points.

- Tiens ? s'étonna t-il en s'écartant de la lunette pour observer son amie. J'aurais cru plus.

- Black est dur en affaires, répondit-elle en dépliant le pied de son télescope.

- Je sais ça, rit-il avant de retourner à son observation.

Cette nuit-là, Lily n'apprit rien de nouveau sur les étoiles, trop peu concentrée pour analyser ce que lui prédisaient les astres. Tantôt discutant avec Remus, tantôt imaginant quelque silhouette que dessineraient les lueurs célestes de concert avec l'averse enragée, elle ne se fit pas prier lorsque son ami proposa de retourner à la tour Gryffondor. Rangeant ses affaires en silence, elle descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers, sans s'attarder sur le palier de leur rencontre hasardeuse. Les deux préfets passaient justement devant une fenêtre lorsqu'un éclair à peine devancé par le tonnerre illumina d'un éclat surnaturel le couloir et le visage baissé de Remus. Lily ne l'avait pas beaucoup observé, ce soir, et elle le regretta en le découvrant fermé sur lui-même. Les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres pincées, ses mâchoires visiblement serrées sous sa peau blanche… Elle retint sa curiosité. Si Remus allait parler, ce ne serait pas à elle. Elle soupira de dépit. Le silence devint inconfortable mais ne fut brisé que lorsque Remus lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de monter à son dortoir.

- Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? demanda Misha en s'asseyant sur la banquette.

Face à elle, Lily semblait ailleurs, ses yeux tournés vers la vitre ne semblant pas voir le paysage qui défilait derrière. La rousse finit par baisser les yeux et hausser les épaules. Son amie n'en demanda pas plus elle savait que les rapports de la jeune fille avec sa famille moldue étaient difficiles, et que sa relation conflictuelle avec sa sœur Pétunia lui faisait plus de mal qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Malheureusement, ni Misha, ni Alice, ne savaient comment la réconforter lors de ses mélancolies : elles avaient toutes deux, à plusieurs reprises, rencontré Pétunia sur le quai, et cette dernière leur était apparue comme une méchante fille intolérante. Misha détourna alors ses propos sur ses propres vacances, qu'elle avait passées à profiter de la poudreuse en compagnie des ses deux cousines, à qui elle souhait présenter son amie à l'occasion. Lily hocha pensivement la tête en guise d'affirmation. A cet instant, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement sur Alice, qui, le souffle court, pointa Lily du doigt.

- Potter sortait de son compartiment quand je suis passée devant, expliqua t-elle en prenant appui sur le mur. Il disait qu'il avait un plan et que cette fois, tu ne pourrais pas lui résister !

La concernée se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre en soupirant. De toute façon, même si elle fuyait le compartiment, Potter finirait bien par la retrouver. D'ailleurs, aussitôt qu'Alice prit place auprès d'elle, la porte coulissa de nouveau, en un vacarme plus effrayant encore, révélant la silhouette déterminée de l'encombrant énergumène qui n'était pas prêt à en démordre. Il la repéra au premier abord, et d'un geste mécanique, vint se saisir de sa main, y apposant ses lèvres. Puis Potter posa un genou à terre et sortit une rose rouge de l'intérieur de sa veste…

- Sors avec moi, Lily ! s'exclama t-il avec l'énergie du désespoir.

- Non.

Si Lily avait autrefois éprouvé des scrupules à refroidir les ardeurs du jeune homme, ce genre de culpabilité ne la privait plus de sommeil depuis longtemps et elle se permettait des réponses sèches, froides et impersonnelles – qui, même en son for intérieur, avaient pris le pas sur sa gêne. D'ailleurs, Potter n'avait pas non plus l'air de s'en formaliser, puisqu'il revenait toujours à la charge, concrétisant des idées plus saugrenues encore. Un rire semblable à un aboiement s'éleva du couloir, arrachant son attention de Potter.

- Quel piètre chevalier tu fais, James ! commenta Black en pénétrant à son tour dans le compartiment. Observe tes ainés, mon ami.

Et afin d'illustrer ses paroles, il encra son regard dans celui de Lily, tout à fait sourd à l'indignation de son meilleur ami, et s'avança franchement vers elle. Emprunt d'un sourire rayonnant, un genou au sol, il embrassa doucement le dos de sa main.

- Damoiselle Lily, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner ce samedi à Pré au Lard ?

Son regard ne l'avait pas quitté, et son ton était séducteur pour l'embarrasser. Mal à l'aise, elle détourna les yeux Black se releva. Il lui rendit sa main, non sans une caresse sur ses doigts au passage, attirant de nouveau le regard de la jeune fille sur lui et le rouge à ses joues. « Joue le jeu », lut-elle sur ses lèvres. Et alors que tous s'étaient tus, Black se retourna vers son acolyte.

- Prends-en de la graine, mon cher James, lança t-il, satisfait.

Le dit James quitta le compartiment les poings serrés, suivi de près par un Black un peu trop rayonnant.

- Black ! l'interpella Lily, et alors, il passa sa tête dans l'interstice de la cloison coulissante. J'aurais dit non, ajouta t-elle doucement, non sans sourire.

- Je sais bien, damoiselle, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte.

Près d'elle, Misha et Alice échangeaient des œillades complices, et toutes deux se lancèrent dans une comparaison en tout point de Black et Potter. Sans participer réellement à la conversation, Lily écouta un a un les arguments, les approuvant plus ou moins en son for intérieur.

_« […] Ce n'est pas normal. Complètement contraire à toutes les lois de la physique. Comment veux-tu être ma sœur lorsque le reste de l'année, tu es digne d'un spécimen de laboratoire ? Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu veux t'imposer à moi, m'imposer ce que tu penses. Respecte-moi ! Sous prétexte que tu es surnaturelle, tu gardes papa et maman près de toi, et je n'ai plus qu'à m'effacer devant la merveilleuse ainée, la sorcière. Là où des parents devraient partager leur amour également, tu t'accapares toute l'affection, et dès que tu repars, ils soupirent après ton absence. La preuve que les parents s'en fichent, de moi, puisqu'ils t'ont fait croire que le collier que tu as eu à Noël venait de moi – ce qui n'est pas le cas, tu n'es quand même pas assez bête pour l'avoir cru – sans essayer d'imaginer ce que j'en penserais. Ils n'ont pensé qu'à toi, à ta satisfaction en croyant que je te pardonnerais ton anormalité. Je ne te la pardonne pas. Tu ne fais que dénaturer papa et maman, et ils m'abandonnent. Je suis seule, et tu ne comprends pas que c'est de ta faute ! Ne m'écris plus, arrête de me demander des explications, c'est pathétique. Je croyais que ces vacances t'avaient au moins fait comprendre ça. […] »_

Lily observa son reflet larmoyant dans la fenêtre de la salle commune. Heureusement, à cette heure, celle-ci était quasiment déserte, avec deux quatrième années absorbés dans leur partie d'échecs ainsi que Remus et Pettigrow révisant pour le prochain devoir de métamorphose. La préfète froissa la lettre de Pétunia dans sa main et alla s'enfoncer dans un des fauteuils faisant face au foyer, tentant d'au moins contrôler ses sanglots, à défaut de ses larmes. Si elle avait été certaine que ses camarades de dortoir étaient assoupies, elle serait volontiers montée se coucher, mais Alice avait pour habitude de lire jusque tard dans la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Lily-Jolie ?

La jeune femme sursauta, et s'étouffant avec ses larmes, fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Lorsqu'elle reprit enfin son souffle, ce ne fut pas pour être aimable, elle et recommanda sèchement à Potter de s'occuper de ses affaires.

- Explique-moi, insista t-il, je pourrai comprendre !

- Le fils unique pourri-gâté que tu es ne peut pas comprendre, cracha t-elle en portant sa main à sa gorge, tandis que Potter accusait le coup.

Il s'accroupit à côté du fauteuil et marmonna quelque chose concernant son attachement à Black, Pettigrow et Remus, leur fraternité artificielle.

- Tu ne comprendrais pas, répéta t-elle, et tu es bien le dernier à qui j'ai envie d'en parler. Entre ses doigts, elle manipulait le pendentif qu'elle avait sincèrement cru recevoir de Pétunia.

- Tu sais, parler à quelqu'un qui ne t'est pas trop proche peut être plus facile et…

- A qui tu veux faire croire ça ? le coupa t-elle plus violemment. Va t-en !

Potter soupira mais finit par se relever et s'éloigner. Lily remarqua aussi l'absence des deux joueurs d'échecs, qui avaient du être intimidés par les éclats de voix. Même Remus et Peter avaient disparu. Elle était seule, totalement seule. « Bravo Lily, songea t-elle, sarcastique. Tu es douée pour faire le vide autour de toi ! ». Elle amena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et déversa le double de larmes, les dents serrées pour n'émettre aucun son. La lettre de Pétunia s'échoua sur le tapis lorsque Lily défit l'attache du collier. De sa vue brouillée, elle en admira l'or dans le creux de sa paume, brillant de milles nuances à la lueur vacillante du feu. La chaine était jolie, mais pas autant que le pendentif, fugace vague ensoleillée support de cette émeraude joliment taillée. La jeune femme avait ouvertement reconnu le bon goût de Pétunia, l'avait chaleureusement remerciée et n'avait plus quitté le bijou. Et ainsi, elle découvrait que la pierre qu'elle avait tant chérie n'avait pas le dixième de la valeur que son cœur lui avait conférée. Sa sœur, que Lily aimait de tout son cœur malgré sa mauvaise foi, ne lui avait jamais porté cette marque d'affection, ni aucune autre, se lamenta t-elle. Si Pétunia la voyait, à l'instant, rongée par le remord de ne pas avoir su agir comme il le fallait !

Lorsqu'elle entendit des pas dans son dos, la jeune femme se figea, ravala ses sanglots. Elle essuya rapidement ses joues, bien que ses pleurs ne s'étaient pas encore asséchés, et perçut du coin de l'œil une main s'emparer de la missive qu'elle avait laissé choir. En se retournant, elle reconnut Black.

- Si c'est Potter qui t'envoie, prévint-elle, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens.

- Cela signifie que je peux rester si c'est de bon gré ? rétorqua t-il doucement.

- Non. J'essayais d'être courtoise. Je sais que c'est Potter qui t'envoie. Donc tu peux retourner d'où tu viens.

Lily bondit hors de son siège et lui arracha le papier des mains. Lui, haussa les épaules tandis qu'elle retournait s'assoir et fixait son regard sur les braises. Black s'accouda sur le dossier du fauteuil et soupira.

- J'ai un frère.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle était au courant, inutile de la prendre pour une gamine ignorante, nom d'un chien !

- En fait, toute ma famille me renie. Si ce n'était que mon frère…

- Ça n'a rien à voir, trancha t-elle. J'adore ma sœur.

- Elle n'a pas l'air de bien te le rendre, répondit-il, sarcastique.

- Et que crois-tu que je sois en train de faire ? s'enquit Lily en frappant du poing sur l'accoudoir. J'ai l'air de l'ignorer, de bien le prendre ? N'en rajoute pas !

Le silence se fit, et les sanglots reprirent de plus belle, irritant la préfète qui ne parvenait pas à les réprimer. La main de Black sur sa tête n'arrangea pas les choses. Bien que Lily ne pleure pas souvent, elle savait devoir refuser toute tentative de réconfort, sans quoi elle perdait tout à fait le contrôle de ses sanglots. Elle savait depuis longtemps que les pleurs ne se tarissaient pas avec la compassion d'autrui, mais avec le temps. A ce moment, elle aurait préféré que Black le sache. Ses épaules tremblaient de plus belle, l'empêchant de repousser le geste du jeune homme.

- Je sais que mes parents me privilégient, mais je n'arrive pas à repousser leur affection. Lily marqua une pause. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je n'ai pas du prendre assez soin d'elle, j'ai trop profité de l'attention de mes parents ! Suis-je une si mauvaise sœur ?

Black ne parlait pas, glissant simplement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Lily.

- Je la justifie totalement, murmura t-elle, je gère vraiment mal l'impulsivité de mes parents. S'ils oublient Pétunia, c'est à moi de leur rappeler sa présence ! J'ai juste profité de leurs excès sans penser à elle, même moi, je l'ai oubliée ! Oh… gémit-elle en plongeant son visage dans ses mains, je suis une horrible sœur…

Black ôta sa main et s'assit à côté d'elle sur l'accoudoir.

- C'est elle qui l'est, dit-il en ignorant le « non ! » indigné de la jeune femme. Elle ne tente même pas de comprendre le comportement de tes parents envers toi, et elle se venge de ce dont tu n'es pour rien en te traitant de rat de laboratoire. Ce n'est pas à toi de dicter leur conduite à tes parents, ne culpabilise pas.

Lily se redressa en secouant la tête. Bien sur qu'il avait tort ! Si cela lui permettait de regagner l'amour de Pétunia, elle abandonnait volontiers la fierté que ses parents tiraient d'elle. Qu'importait la cause, finalement, Lily était prête à tout pour se faire pardonner d'avoir accaparé ses parents. Sur ses cuisses, le collier reposait tranquillement, mais lentement, il glissa au sol. Elle renifla bruyamment, et lança un regard noir à Black lorsqu'il osa en rire. Abdiquant, il ramassa le bijou et entreprit de le lui rattacher autour du cou. Elle se débattit.

- Détends-toi, murmura t-il, tu n'as pas besoin d'être si matérialiste. Il balaya doucement la masse de cheveux roux sur son épaule et passa la chaine autour de son cou. C'est un joli bijou, et il te va bien, dit-il en fermant l'attache dans sa nuque, et Lily y sentit son souffle. Ne pense qu'à ça, chuchota t-il avec un doux sourire.

Lily hocha lentement la tête, toujours amère. Elle fourra la lettre de sa sœur dans sa poche et leva le visage vers Black, qui la contemplait du haut de l'accoudoir. Sans vraiment savoir quoi dire, elle plaça son front contre le torse du jeune homme, qui posa maladroitement son bras dans son dos, dans un simulacre d'étreinte.

- Tes propos ne m'ont pas convaincue, prononça t-elle d'une voix que les pleurs avaient rendus rauques. Pas du tout, ajouta t-elle avec un petit rire. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu découvres le tact. Merci, chevalier Sirius.

Le jeune homme sourit à l'appellation et embrassa les cheveux de sa protégée.

- De rien, dame Lily, je te suis dévoué.

De sa main libre, il entreprit de sécher les joues trempées de la jeune fille.

- Ecoute, ne pleure pas pour ça, ajouta t-il. Ta sœur est simplement jalouse de l'attention que tu reçois, ça ne signifie pas qu'elle te déteste.

Lily se redressa légèrement, appuyant son nez contre la clavicule du jeune homme, ses bras remontant autour de son cou.

- D'accord, dit-elle avec un petit reniflement. Je vais essayer.

- Parfait. Maintenant, tu devrais aller te coucher, princesse Lily.

- D'accord, souffla t-elle, immobile.

Les doigts de Sirius glissèrent sous son menton et redressèrent son visage humide vers le sien. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur son front. Lily ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir discret, tandis que le jeune homme effleura sa joue humide de baisers papillons.

- D'accord, répéta t-elle en un murmure tout en déplaçant sa main vers la joue rugueuse du jeune homme.

Il embrassa légèrement le bout de son nez avant de s'éloigner, lui-même incertain de ses propres réactions. Lily le retint par un pan de sa chemise, le regard baissé vers le sol. Elle n'était pas naïve au point d'ignorer ce que Sirius avait évité, ni les raisons qui l'avaient retenu. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui reconnaître une certaine noblesse par amitié pour Potter, il se privait d'une fille.

- D'accord.

Elle n'avait pas à aller si loin. C'étaient ses émotions qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus. C'était le chagrin qui la rendait ivre. C'était ses mains, mêlées aux siennes. C'était son odeur, dans ses narines. C'était son parfum, sur sa peau. C'étaient les lèvres de Sirius, sur les siennes. Tous deux restèrent immobiles un instant jusqu'à ce que Lily comprenne qu'il n'entreprendrait rien. Somme toute, elle se mut, et il finit par répondre à son baiser. Inexpérimentée comme l'était la jeune femme, elle ne ressentit pas sa retenue. Tout ce qu'elle tenait à l'esprit était que Sirius était respectueux, tendre, et que ses lèvres étaient douces. Ses mœurs perverses n'avaient jamais existé. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il serrait les dents et les poings, n'imagina pas qu'il luttait contre sa raison, qui revêtait le visage déçu de James. Elle ne perçut rien du combat intérieur qu'il menait, motivé par sa bouche qu'aucune autre n'avait jamais souillée avant lui.

Sirius finit par céder à James et repoussa la jeune femme à contre cœur.

- Princesse Lily, murmura t-il, et alors, elle lut sur son visage une souffrance dont elle ignorait la cause.

Elle amena à son visage la paume du jeune homme, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée, et y déposa une bise légère.

- Chevalier Sirius…

Soudain mu par un courage dont il ne connaîtrait probablement jamais de réplique, il se pencha encore sur son visage et appuya brièvement sa bouche contre celle, rougie, de Lily.

- Partez dormir, audacieuse princesse Lily. Je vous verrai demain, et penserai à vous tout le jour, souffla Sirius contre ses lèvres, et arborant un sourire imperceptiblement triste.

- Allez en paix, prince Sirius, dit-elle, et son sourire à elle était plus lumineux. Je souhaite que ma gratitude adoucisse votre nuit.

Sirius effleura du bout des doigts la pierre qui ornait d'un éclat nouveau le cou de la jeune femme, avant de la laisser rejoindre son dortoir. Heureux d'avoir estompé rien qu'un peu les angoisses de la préfète, il monta à son tour dans sa chambrée ; il ouvrit sa malle en silence, en extirpa sa cape puis redescendit dans la salle commune. S'installant dans le fauteuil qu'il partageait un peu plus tôt avec Lily, il fit du feu son confident. Sous ses paupières closes, il revoyait le visage en pleurs de la jeune femme, ses yeux rougis, et sous ses doigts, il sentait encore le galbe de sa joue érodée par les larmes. C'est le nez plongé dans le tissu élégant de la cape qu'il s'assoupit. Le lendemain, il découvrit, accroché à l'attache argentée, un morceau de parchemin froissé.

« _Je m'excuse de t'avoir forcé la main. Tu es incontestablement plus chevalier que moi princesse. Merci pour tout, seigneur Black. »_

Et il savait ce que ça signifiait.


End file.
